The Misadventures of the Dawn-Breaking Pirates
by Broken Philosophies
Summary: Just drabbles (200 words — under) about Aurora and her crew before she left on her own. "So, uh—" "Don't you dare, Captain." Rated T for language later on.
1. Funny Predicament

The redhead stared oddly at the young man in front of her, her head cocking to the side as a grin threatened to break through. "So, uh—"

"Don't you dare, Captain." Nile growled. He was currently upside down with his leg hostage of one of the many ropes on the ship. Shoving a fist in her mouth, Aurora choked back a laugh. He rolled his eyes. "Just help me."

"'Just help me' what, Nile?"

Scowling, the navigator closed his eyes in irritation. "Just help me, _please_, Captain."

Humming thoughtfully, the redhead shook her head. "Nah." And then she walked away.

"CAPTAIN!"


	2. Whitebeard Pirates

Groaning, Aurora picked herself up and walked out of her room. "What's with all the commotion?" She growled before her eyes widened at the sight of _pirates_ on her ship. And not just any pirates; the Whitebeard Pirates. Blinking, the redhead looked to Vabriel. "Uh, doc, are these drugs suppose to make me hallucinate?"

"No."

"Ahhh~" Looking back at the group, she smiled. "Well, then! What are you waiting for gents? We 'ave guest aboard!" She then looked to the old man, her arms opening wide in a gesture of 'welcome'. "Gramps!"

"Rory, good to see ya, girlie! Gurarara!"


	3. Happy Birthday!

Aurora groaned and leaned against her inventor, looking at his new toy. "Seriously, what's wrong, _chéri_?"

"Nothing."

Moaning, the redhead grabbed his hands and pulled him up the steps to the deck. Smiling softly, the seventeen year old laughed. "Well, I have something that'll bring that smile to your face."

Raising a brow, the twenty year old followed the redhead and almost fell back in surprise, not expecting the crew to scream, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Laughing, Aurora brought out a present from her pocket. "Happy birthday, Peter."

Taking the gift from her hands, he smiled. "Thank you, all of you."

"Anything for my inventor."


	4. Tears of a Man

Samuel gripped his hair and pulled slightly, frustration written all over his face. Bringing his left hand to his face, he frowned at the gold band around his ring finger. _Dammit_, he thought, feeling tears rush down his face. Hearing a soft knock, he wiped away the tears and yelled, "Go away!" Sniffing, he witnessed as his door opened and a certain redhead walked in, her eyes wide.

"Didn't I say go the hell away?!"

Jutting out her chin, Aurora turned and twisted the nob. "Everything'll be alright." And she left, shutting the door with a soft _click_.


	5. Not So Alone Moments

_"...Yo, ho haul together, hoist the colors high! Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die!"_ Aurora smiled slightly at the sight of a drunk Michael as he sang happily with Vabriel and Peter. "_The King and his men stole the queen from her bed and bound her in her bones. The seas be ours and by the powers where we will—we'll roam!"_

Scratching her cheek, the redhead's eyes softened as her grip on her bottle tightened. Humming along, the young teenager closed her eyes —she liked moments like these.

"Captain?"

Opening her eyes, she saw Jasper standing there, his pale brows pulled together. "Jasp. Come and join me, lad." Confused, the thirty-two year old sat beside the redhead and glanced at the three fools that started singing and dancing. It was silent before she broke it. "Don't you just love moments like these?"

He gave her a strange look as he turned back to his comrades. Shrugging, he replied, "Sure. It's better than spending nights alone."

He felt a hand come down and squeeze his shoulder. His grey eyes swayed to her. "You're not alone anymore." She smiled.


	6. Kidnapped

Hunter groaned, bringing a hand up to his head and rubbing it tiredly, trying to ebb away the grogginess. "Well," a voice said, grabbing his attention as he whipped his head to the redhead on the other side of the cell. "Looks like someone's awake. How're you feeling, soldier?" She sat in a chair as he straightened from the brig's hammock.

"Why you insuffer—"

"Ah, ah, ah." She stopped him, smiling before rising from her seat. "I wouldn't say anything I'd regret."

He snorted. "Or what? You'll torture me?"

She laughed, moving towards the door. "Please. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not like most Pirate Captains." She looked over her shoulder at the kidnapped Marine Lieutenant. "Vabriel'll be here in a couple of moments to take you to the infirmary and treat your wounds. You're lucky to be alive, _Monsieur_ Hunter." She walked out the door, leaving the Marine to his thoughts.

"Insufferable _wench_."


	7. Playing Opossum

"And what do we have here?"

"Seems like a prisoner from Impel Down, Captain."

Humming, Aurora looked to Jayce before letting her eyes fall back at the man at their feet. "What do ya think we should do with 'im?"

Michael felt his throat run dry when feeling a body moving closer to him. Maybe if he played opossum, then they'll go away.

"It's all up to you, Cap."

At first, when hearing her low hum, he thought that he would be in the clear but that thought was quickly crushed as she let out a chuckle. "Easy, take the poor fella with us."


	8. Sea King

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?" Vabriel yelled, his eyes popping out of his head.

"Did-did he... just get swallowed by a Sea King?" Peter backed away a little bit, his face contorted in concern and fear.

Aurora's eye twitched, her hands molding into fist. "What in the world is goin' on?" She mumbled, eyes widening when the Sea King started convulsing uncontrollably before exploding —guts and blood spilling everywhere.

Hunter landed with a thud on the deck, a smirk forming on his smug face. "How's that for 'better'?"

Staring at him for a moment, Aurora's face broke out in a large grin, exclaiming, "You have spunk! I like you!"


	9. Needing Someone

Jayce crossed his thick arms over his chest, his eyes closing to rest. Upon hearing a small snort, he opened his right eye and saw that the teenager shift, snoring a bit before lying on her side and curling into a ball. He watched her for a moment, seeing the small crease between her brow. He sighed, leaning back and looking up at the sky, his eye falling closed.

"N-o," a strained voice whispered, bringing his attention back to the sixteen year old while she coiled tighter around herself.

Watching with confused eyes, Jayce's eyes softened. Maybe she needed him more than he needed her.


	10. To Ride A Phoenix

"So, you turn into a Phoenix?"

"Yep."

"And you can fly?"

"Yeah."

Aurora blinked, her mouth in a form of a small 'o'. She stared at Marco and the blonde —in return— stared back. "Can I ride on your back?"

A slight pause before his shrugged. "Sure, yoi."

"Really?!"

He laughed. "No."

Pouting, the redhead declared, "Don't play with a girl's emotions like that, you Pineapple!"


End file.
